Playgrounds can be found in most every city coast-to-coast. Although the type of equipment can vary considerably from one playground to the next, a common objective or goal of all playground equipment is to provide a safe, fun and entertaining atmosphere for children of all ages.
One of the most entertaining playground devices is a shuttle or like sliding device. A typical shuttle-like device includes a track that is generally horizontal and a sliding device from which a child can hang and move back and forth along the track. Such shuttle devices not only provide dynamic movement and entertainment for the child, but can also foster physical development in that children will hang from such a device and often exercise their arms by pulling themselves up and down from the device.
One known shuttle device includes a track and a trolley that rides along the track. The trolley has a handle suspended therefrom by a chain. The trolley can include bumpers on either end or bumpers can be located at the ends of the track to absorb some of the shock of the trolley striking the end of the track. One drawback to such a shuttle device is that it lacks any capability for the child or shuttle user to brake or slow down the shuttle as it approaches one of the ends of the track or anywhere along the middle section of the track.
One known device attempts to alleviate the braking problem by including a hand brake that is actuated by, for example, a brake handle and cable. However, as will be recognized by those skilled in the art, this type of hand brake requires the user to apply pressure, as by a hand, on the brake handle in order to activate the brake. Often, this requires the user to "hang" from the shuttle by a single hand while actuating the brake with the other hand.
Another device includes a cantilevered handle assembly and a pair of pivot arms. The cantilevered handle assembly has a horizontally positioned spring that urges the cantilever assembly into contact with the cable to brake or slow the shuttle device. Although this device overcomes some of the drawbacks of the known brakeless and hand-actuated brake assembly devices, it appears that considerable force would be required in order to apply the brake while moving. Accordingly, there continues to be a need for a playground shuttle device that includes a brake that can be easily applied by the child as the child is riding the shuttle device. Such a brake can be readily actuated without the child removing a hand from the shuttle handles or handholds.